dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Hood
| Clip Size= | Firing Period= | Reloading Period= | Melee Damage= | Stars= | Bus Level=Any |title = |Price = Reward for opening Christmas cases}} Red Hood is a large brute armed with a heavy machete and dressed in an American flag print jacket vest, a black and yellow shirt with blue highlights, black pants, and a brown and red-stained GP-5 gas mask. He can be acquired during the Christmas Event by opening a Christmas case with an extremely low chance of obtaining him. He is a heavyweight, meaning he is a slow but strong unit with high health. He is also a damager, meaning he will attack enemies and the barricade at close range while excelling at inflicting large amounts of raw damage to high health targets. Although Red Hood is a heavyweight unit, he doesn't seem to have the full (or any) knockback resistance all other heavyweight units typically possess. He is also fairly susceptible to the fear debuff, lacking in any fear resistance all other heavyweights possess some amount of as well. Red Hood can be viewed as a questionable mix between Soldier and Chopper in terms of stats. While lacking in resistances, he shares the high health and slow speed of the former, the damage and courage cost of the latter, and the knockback perk of both. Unlike the two, however, he prepares comparatively quicker and has decent attack speeds. Red Hood has an interesting and distinct quirk to the way he attacks and deals knockback. At full health, Red Hood will always attack with a simple floor-scraping slash that knocks enemies back only on critical hits. Upon taking any damage, however, Red Hood will permanently switch to performing an alternative attack in which he strikes his weapon down to the ground using both hands, causing a psionic shockwave blast capable of rippling the air around him, exactly the same as those caused by Psy. Despite its appearance, it is purely a'' cosmetic'' effect only and doesn't do any of the things it's capable of with Psy, such as the varying levels of knockback and extra damage for all nearby enemies depending on distance relative to the attacker. It does, however, cause knockback with every hit, regardless if it crits or not. It should be noted that if Red Hood finds himself healed back to full health via Medkit, he will return to using his floor-scraping slash attack until he takes damage again. Red Hood's role as a tank is extremely limited in large part due to having no resistances, specialized perks, or abilities related to tanking damage like his other fellow heavyweights. His incredible base health tying with Soldier's means almost nothing without any damage resistances to truly make it count. Additionally, his unique knockback quirk doesn't do all that much to make him any better at keeping enemies away. Topping all of that off with his incredibly slow movement speed, Red Hood proves to be an incredibly underwhelming and, in worst cases, redundant unit. At best, he can serve as a replacement for Chopper should a tanky melee unit be necessary a bit sooner even though units from the damager class may fit the situation better as well. In League, Red Hood ties with Chopper for being the absolute worst possible unit to use in teams. High courage cost, slow speed, lack of resistances, and knockback being disabled in the game mode all add up to him being an absolute handicap to any serious skirmishing. Pros * Highest base health in the game. * Moderate preparation time. * Knocks the enemy back on critical hits (while at full health). * Knocks the enemy back (while injured). Cons * Only available in limited-time Christmas cases with a 1% base chance of obtaining. * High courage cost. * Very slow. * Weak against melee-resistant units. * Turns into Sergeant upon death. Trivia * Red Hood is currently one of four units available as a reward from an exclusive event. Category:Units Category:Heavyweight Category:Exclusive Category:Event